The Last Night by Skillet SongFic
by ChildoftheKing4jc
Summary: This is my SongFic for The Last Night by Skillet.  Thanks Spottedtail!


_**You come to me with scars on your wrist**_

_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this **_

Luke sighed. His friend Brooke's parents were getting a divorce, and he knew she wasn't taking it very well. As he was reading his Bible, he suddenly heard their doorbell ring and Luke raced down to get it. There was Brooke with blood running down her hands.

_**I just came to say goodbye.**_

_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine **_

"Hi Luke" Brooke said shyly with tears streaking her face. "You've been a truly great friend." she gulped. "But I can't take it anymore. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

_**But I know it's a lie **_

Luke embraced her despite getting blood on her wrists. "Brooke, don't end your life. I love you. God loves you. God and I will always be there for you. God

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know **_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone **_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**The last night away from me**_

"He will be your protector and I will always be there if you want to talk to someone."

Brooke nodded. Those words, that someone truly cared about her, felt comforting. Brooke nodded. Those words, that someone truly cared about her, felt comforting.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault**_

_**But they don't know you like I know you**_

_**They don't know you at all**_

"What's wrong?" Luke asked inviting Brooke on the couch.

"My parents are getting a divorce," Brooke said softly.

"But it's not your fault about your parents," Luke said.

"But they don't have time to care or listen to me."

"I will care and listen, Brooke. Just tell me." Luke didn't want Brooke to kill herself, and he knew that he could help somehow he tried.

_**I'm so sick of when they say**_

_**It's just a phase you'll be okay you're fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

Brooke sighed, "Well, with my parents, as you know, are getting a divorce. My mom is so busy wth that. She says its a phase and I should get over it and stop complaining. And my dad just says the same thing."

Luke shook his head. He couldn't believe someone would say that to their daughter. "Brooke, that's not true."

Brooke looked up into Luke's eyes.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone **_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know **_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone **_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**The last night away from me**_

Luke took a deep breath. He recently became a Christian and wanted to share his faith to Brooke, but since he was new, it would be difficult.

"Brooke, Jesus loves you. He doesn't want you to kill yourself. He wants you to accept Him in your heart and live for Him."

"What?" Brooke said through tears as Luke softly repeated his words. "If Jesus loved me, why isn't He helping?"

"Maybe He is. Maybe He's already using me for Him!" Luke said. "Trust the Lord, He will take care of you, Brooke!"

_**The night is so long**_

_**When everything's wrong**_

_**If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

After a long talk about the Bible, Brooke prayed. Asking God to come into her heart. When she was done, she suddenly felt peace. A strange peace.

"I'll help you." Luke said in his softer tone.

"Thank you, so much Luke!"

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone **_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know **_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone **_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**The last night away from me**_

_**Away from me**_

*Next week at school*

As Luke headed off to the first class of the day, Brooke ran up to him and jumped in his arms.

"I found a church!" Brooke said with tears of joy.

"If you need someone to talk to, I will be the person." Luke smiled.

"Thank you."

_**The last night away from me**_

_**Away from me**_

_**Deuteronomy 31:6**_

_Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the Lord your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you._


End file.
